


Four Dresses

by burglebezzlement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, F/M, implied WayHaught, implied WyDolls, missing scenes from 1.12, spoilers for 1.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four amazing dresses, and where they found them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Waverly, Nicole, Willa, and Wynonna's dresses at the party, but had to wonder where -- and when -- they came from. Clearly not Black Badge. So where?

**_Waverly_ **

Waverly bought the seafoam-green strapless dress at the dress shop in town, with money saved up from babysitting and working around the ranch and pulling her first few shifts at Shorty’s, after she turned eighteen.

It was her prom dress. _Was_. Because when her date showed up two hours late, stinking drunk, wearing a tuxedo t-shirt, Waverly decided that her dream dress wasn’t made for that particular date. She left Champ downstairs and changed into the dark blue spaghetti-strap dress she wore to junior prom, because Champ had already barfed all over that one.

He couldn’t make the blue dress any worse. 

Tonight, Waverly takes her dream dress from the back of the closet. Frees it from its hanger. Unzips the strapless bodice and twirls a little, in front of the mirror, holding the dress in front of herself.

So Bobo’s party might be a blood bath. Better to go out in style, in a beaded seafoam dress that’s finally seeing its day in the light.

 

**_Willa_ **

Willa worms her way into their mother’s closet, thinking of raised voices, of alcohol poured with unsteady hands.

Waverly and Wynonna don’t come in here. The closet’s still as Willa remembers it. She can smell the traces of her mother's cigarettes, along with the dust covering everything else her mother decided to leave behind.

The dress she’s looking for is pushed all the way to one side, up against a purple bathrobe. The feel of the silky fabric takes Willa back, to when her mother put on dancing clothes and her father watched her through a whiskey bottle. 

Long. Black. Illusion netting and beaded detail. 

Her mother’s dress fits perfectly.

 

**_Nicole_ **

Nicole’s sister Ashley chose the dresses for her bridesmaids — of course; Nicole didn’t resent that. 

What Nicole resented was the way they all laughed, when she came out in the dress the bridal assistant had handed her, “just to try.” Above the knee, swooping, cut off one shoulder, in an ombre purple.

In the mirror, the dress made Nicole feel glamorous. Like being tall was an advantage. Like she had grown into herself.

“You’re not wearing that,” Ashley said, laughing at her from the couch.

Nicole stood up beside her sister at the wedding wearing the full-length fuchsia dress her sister had mandated for her bridesmaids. The dress that made Nicole look like a bright pink column. The dress she hated herself in, every time she saw the wedding picture on her mother’s wall.

But Nicole ordered the Greek goddess dress from the store, too. Quietly.

She knew someday she’d have someone worth wearing it for. 

 

**_Wynonna_ **

“I can bring my own damn dress.”

The Wynonna Earp way: act first, deal with the consequences later. Because she for damn sure doesn’t have a dress that Dolls would consider black-tie appropriate, and she doesn’t have a clue where to find one in a town the size of Purgatory. 

As soon as they leave the sheriff’s office, Wynonna confesses everything to Waverly, who sends her to the little shop over in the back street, the one Wynonna wouldn’t have looked at twice.

“I need a dress,” Wynonna says to the saleswoman behind the register. “It needs to be amazing. It needs to make him look at me and say _hot damn_.”

The saleswoman smiles at her. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
